Just Have Faith
by Angel-xx-17
Summary: Een dreuzel ontmoet Draco Malfidus die ondertussen van Zweinstein is afgestudeerd en in zijn vaders voetsporen is getreden, Draco heeft voor het eerst in zijn leven de hulp nodig van een dreuzel en is daar eerst niet zo blij mee.
1. Default Chapter

**Nachtelijk bezoek**

De sterren schenen helder aan de hemel en een zacht briesje liet de bladeren van de bomen bijna ritmisch heen en weer bewegen. In de Regenbooglaan waren de meeste lichten in de huizen uit en werd de straat verlicht door een zwak licht van de lantaarnpalen. De meeste dreuzels sliepen al en konden niet vermoeden dat slechts een paar straten verderop een hevige strijd was losgebarsten tussen een aantal dooddoeners en schouwers.

Faith was 20 jaar en woonde in een van de huizen op de Regenbooglaan, zij was een van de weinigen en waarschijnlijk de enige uit de straat die van het bestaan van tovenarij afwist. Haar neefje en nichtje waren beide naar Zweinstein geweest en toen Faith nog maar een klein meisje was wilde ze alles weten over Zweinstein. Ze bewaarde het geheim echter zoals beloofd en vertelde nooit iemand over het bestaan ervan, na de dood van haar ouders wilde ze er zelfs niet meer over praten en verbande het uit haar leven. Ze waren beide vermoord door een dooddoener en Faith moest zonder haar ouders door het leven.

Hoe hij was gelopen wist hij niet meer, het enige wat hij wist dat hij zo snel mogelijk weg moest komen uit het steegje waar de dooddoeners en schouwers een hevige strijd voerden. Zijn benen konden hem bijna niet meer dragen en hij hoorde voetstappen dichterbij komen, een zwak licht uit een van de huizen trok zijn aandacht. Hij liep half struikelend het tuinpad op en drukte op de deurbel terwijl hij zich vast hield aan de deurpost, hij drukte nog eens lang op de deurbel en voelde zijn hoofd bonzen alsof het zou exploderen. 'Het was allemaal Potter zijn schuld, hij zat er vast achter en het had hem een paar dooddoeners gekost en bijna zijn eigen leven' dacht hij terwijl hij nog eens de deurbel indrukte. Hij had dan ook nooit gedacht dat hij om zijn leven te redden hulp zou zoeken bij een dreuzel, maar op het moment zat er voor hem weinig anders op. 

"Slaap lekker Chico" zei ze zacht terwijl ze haar hond even achter zijn grote flaporen kriebelde. Ze liep naar het raam en schoof een stukje gordijn opzij en tuurde even de verlaten straat in en sloot haar gordijn daarna weer. Moe van een lange werkdag stapte ze haar bed in en trok de sprei tot hoog aan haar kin. Haar blik viel even op een fotolijstje naast haar bed waarop zij en haar ouders vrolijk stonden te lachen, de deurbel liet haar echter opschrikken uit haar gedachtes. Chico begon te blaffen en rende naar haar slaapkamer deur, de bel klonk opnieuw maar dit keer korter dan de eerste keer. Faith stapte uit bed en trok haar ochtendjas aan, ze vroeg zich af wie er rond dit tijdstip voor haar deur stond. Haar hond liet ze achter in de slaapkamer en behoedzaam liep ze de trap af naar het kleine gangetje, aarzelend pakte ze de sleutels van het haakje en stopte die in het sleutelgat. Voorzichtig deed ze de deur een klein stukje open en keek recht in twee grijs/blauwe ogen.   
"hallo" zei ze verbaasd en aarzelend terwijl ze in een snelle blik de man bekeek. Toen ze de gewonde man zag aarzelde ze even, ze werd echter al gauw afgeleid door de toverstok die Draco nog steeds in zijn hand had geklemd. Snel probeerde ze van schrik de deur dicht te duwen maar Draco zette zijn hand tegen de deur waardoor Faith hem niet kon dichtdoen en stapte naar binnen, uitgeput deed hij de deur dicht. Als versteend stond ze daar in de gang en besefte niet wat er zojuist gebeurd was, na een paar seconden realiseerde ze zich wat er aan de hand was.  
"Wat do-" ze kon haar zin niet afmaken doordat Draco zijn hand op haar mond hield.  
"Ssstt, doe het licht uit" fluisterde hij op strenge toon terwijl hij zijn evenwicht probeerde te bewaren, waarmee hij grootte moeite had. Faith deed het licht zoals hij beveelde uit en bleef stil staan, ze hoorde in de straat snelle voetstappen die langzaam weer in de verte wegstierven.

Door de vele beheksingen en spreuken die hem hadden geraakt leken zijn benen hem niet langer te kunnen dragen, zijn grip op haar verzwakte en met een knal raakte hij het gangkastje. Als het gangkastje er niet had gestaan had hij waarschijnlijk op de grond gevallen en hij hield zich nu uit alle macht beet aan het kastje, zijn ribben deden zeer van de val en zijn adem was jachtig. Faith wist niet hoe hij zo gewond was geraakt en wie hij was, het enige wat ze wist was dat hij een tovenaar was. Ze hoorde Chico boven blaffen en keek naar Draco, ze begon medelijden te krijgen en probeerde hem overeind te helpen.  
"Ga weg!" snauwde hij tegen haar en duwde haar een stukje van zich af, hij hoefde ten slotte de hulp niet van een dreuzel.  
"Ik probeer alleen te helpen" zei ze en koppig hielp ze hem overeind "Je moet even liggen"  
Hij verzette zich niet langer en liet zich naar de woonkamer brengen waar hij op een bank werd geholpen, hij zag wazig door de tranen van pijn in zijn ogen maar kon een zachte zoete geur ruiken. Zijn oogleden voelde zwaar en vielen dicht voordat hij de kans had gekregen ook nog maar iets te zeggen.

Faith haalde van boven een verbanddoos en zorgde met wat pleisters ervoor dat zijn wonden een beetje bedekt waren, tegelijkertijd speelde veel gedachtes door haar hoofd heen. Ze vroeg zich af waarom hij zo gewond was en waarom ze een vreemde man in haar huis haalde en hielp, ze was in de war maar dit voelde juist om te doen. Als laatste pakte ze een glas water en zette dat op een tafeltje bij hem neer en liep naar boven, ze besloot die avond haar slaapkamerdeur dicht te houden zodat Chico niet naar beneden kon en viel uiteindelijk ook in slaap.


	2. Chapter 2

**Gastvrijheid**

Draco werd de volgende ochtend verward wakker en keek met zijn ogen nog half dicht de kamer rond. Hij gaapte en ging voorzichtig rechtop zitten, een steek van pijn ging door zijn middel. De kamer werd helder verlicht door het zonlicht dat tussen de gordijnen door scheen en beetje bij beetje begon Draco zich weer te herinneren wat er die avond was gebeurd. Hij hing zijn benen naast de bank en keek argwanend nog eens de kamer rond.

Boven was Faith ondertussen wakker en had haar badjas weer aangetrokken, haar blik viel even op Chico die onrustig voor haar slaapkamerdeur heen en weer liep.  
"Kom Chico, even weg bij die deur" zei ze terwijl ze hem opzij probeerde te duwen, ze openende de deur op een kier en slechts in een fractie van een seconden was Chico uit de slaapkamer gerend.  
"Chico!" riep ze hem na en ze kon zijn pootjes de trap af horen rennen, haastig rende ze hem achterna wetend dat ze hem nooit zou kunnen inhalen.

Draco hoorde ook het vreemde geluid op de trap en Faith roepen, hij graaide naar zijn toverstok maar kon die nergens vinden. De kamer deur vloog met een klap open en de grote bruine hond rende op hem af. Hij had wel eens een hond gezien maar vond het maar rare beesten en hij was behoorlijk groot drong nu tot zijn gedachte door. Chico sprong tegen hem aan en zette zijn voorpoten op zijn borstkast, hij kwispelde met zijn grote staart en blafte luid. Draco verloor daardoor echter zijn evenwicht doordat hij nog niet 100 hersteld was van gisteravond en viel met een klap achterover, Chico trok zich daar niks van aan en stond nog steeds op hem. Met zijn grote tong begon hij zijn gezicht nu te likken en Draco probeerde hem tegen te houden met zijn handen.  
"Chico, hier!" zei Faith op bevelende toon en Chico gehoorzaamde nu wel braaf en liep naar haar toe.  
"Het spijt me, gaat het?" vroeg ze vragend terwijl ze Chico naar zijn mand stuurde.  
"Natuurlijk gaat het niet" snauwde hij terug en hees zich aan de bank overeind "Waar is trouwens mijn toverstok?"  
"Op de keukentafel, hij was gevallen" antwoordde ze nog steeds op dezelfde kalme toon.   
Zijn maag knorde terwijl hij zijn toverstok van de tafel pakte en even keek hij naar haar met een blik van afschuw.  
"Heb je honger?" ze liep langs hem en opende een keukenkastje "Ik heb niet die tovenaarsspullen die je gewend bent te krijgen"  
Even was hij sprakeloos, hij dacht dat ze een dreuzel was en dat was ze ook maar blijkbaar wist ze wel van hun wereld. Hij raapte zichzelf bij elkaar en keek de keuken in, hij wou niks van een dreuzel maar had honger en zijn maag leek deze strijd te winnen.  
"Doe maar iets" zei hij kortaf en zijn blik gleed de kamer rond, het viel hem nu pas op dat de kamer vrolijke kleurtjes had en een vriendelijke en warme uitstraling had. Het was heel anders dan bij hem thuis en de grootte van de kamer was waarschijnlijk net zo groot als zijn opbergkast. Hij dacht na over het feit dat ze een dreuzel was maar wel van hun wereld af wist en toch niet wist wie hij was, dit kon in zijn voordeel gaan werken aangezien hij een tijdje ondergedoken moest blijven voor Potter en zelfs hij zou niet kunnen bedenken dat hij onderdak had bij een dreuzel.  
"Zo het is klaar" ze pakte een bord van het aanrecht met heerlijke geroosterde broodjes en liep ermee naar de tafel, daarna begon ze het beleg op tafel te zetten en pakte twee mokken thee. Hij ging aan tafel zitten en keek naar het eten, sommige dingen herkende hij wel en het rook heerlijk.  
"Hoe weet je eigenlijk van…onze wereld?" vroeg hij nieuwsgierig.  
"Ik had iemand in de familie die naar Zweinstein mochten een paar jaar terug" en ze bukte om wat suiker uit een laag keukenkastje te pakken "Ik ben niet meer echt op de hoogte, een dooddoener heeft mijn ouders vermoord"  
Zijn blik was op haar gericht maar de woorden leken niet echt tot hem door te dringen, hij voelde plotseling iets harigs tegen zijn been en keek wende zijn blik af naar zijn been. Chico stond naast hem en leek hem wel aardig te vinden, hij hoopte echter dat het mormel weg zou gaan.  
"Dus wat was er gisteravond aan de hand?" vroeg ze en ze zette de suikerpot op tafel en ging zitten.  
"Ow, nou ja het is op het moment nogal onrustig en.." hij moest iets bedenken om hier tijdelijk te blijven. "ik werd gezocht door een aantal dooddoeners, ze zoeken me nu waarschijnlijk nog steeds"  
Faith luisterde terwijl ze wat beleg pakte voor op haar brood.  
"Na een paar dagen zijn ze me wel weer vergeten" zei hij en walgde van zijn eigen vriendelijkheid.  
"Je mag die paar dagen wel hier blijven" zei ze met nog steeds die vriendelijke glimlach op haar gezicht.  
"Graag" zei hij naar een paar seconden stil te zijn, hij was verbaasd van haar gastvrijheid en besloot er maar gebruik van te maken.  
"Hoe heet je eigenlijk?" vroeg ze en bedacht zich dat ze dat wel iets eerder had moeten vragen.  
"Draco Malfidus" zei hij "en jij dan?"  
"Faith" antwoordde ze.  
"En? heb je geen achternaam ofzo?" zei hij met een grijns op zijn gezicht.  
"McAllen" en ze grinnikte "Hagelslag?"   
"Ja" antwoordde hij en keek twijfelend naar het pak hagelslag maar pakte het wel aan.

Ze was klaar met eten net zoals hij en begon de tafel af te ruimen, hij was dat niet gewend en had altijd huiselfen die dat deden dus hielp hij niet.  
"Ik zal je even het huis laten zien, het is niet erg groot maar dan weet je een beetje waar alles staat" en ze liep de keuken uit en opende de kamerdeur, hij volgde haar naar boven.  
"Hier is de badkamer" zei ze en opende de badkamer deur "en dus ook de wc"  
"Oké" en hij keek wat verbaasd de badkamer in die er in zijn ogen wel erg klein uitzag.  
"En dan is hier een soort werkkamertje" en ze opende de deur tegenover de badkamer, het was een kleine kamer met een bureau en daarop een computer.  
"Wat is dat?" vroeg hij en knikte naar het voor hem raar uitziende vierkante ding.  
"Dat is een computer, maar dat leg ik je nog wel uit" en ze sloot de deur weer en liep naar de volgende deur.  
"Hier is mijn slaapkamer" voordat hij goed had kunnen kijken sloot ze de deur alweer "maar deze kamer is voor jou niet belangrijk"  
Ze liep naar het eind van het gangetje en opende de deur, ze kwamen in een nog kleiner kamertje waar een eenpersoonsbed stond en een kast.  
"Dit is de logeerkamer, ik heb er nooit echt wat aan gedaan" zei ze en ze opende de kast waar alleen wat handdoeken in lagen en schone beddensprei.  
"Het is in ieder geval beter dan de bank" en hij keek de lege kast in.  
"Ik ga nu even douchen" en ze pakte een handdoek en liep het kamertje uit en de badkamer in

Ze wou net de deur op slot draaien toen haar blik op een speeltje van haar hond viel dat half uit elkaar viel van ellende, ze begon de stukjes bij elkaar te rapen en gooide het in een prullenbakje. Draco keek naar het bed dat er veel minder comfortabel uit zag dan zijn eigen bed, hij zuchtte diep en liep het kamertje uit. Hij moest een van de dooddoeners inlichten en had dus papier nodig, in het gangetje bleef hij staan bij de twee deuren tegenover elkaar.  
"Welke was het nou?" mompelde hij en keek denkend naar de twee deuren, hij dacht dat het de linker was maar begon nu sterk te twijfelen of het de rechter niet was. Hij haalde zijn schouders op en besloot dat het de linker moest zijn, op dat moment was Faith vergeten de deur op slot te draaien en dit had normaal gesproken ook niet erg geweest. Ze liet de badjas van haar schouders glijden op hetzelfde moment dat de deur open ging, Draco wou net naar binnen stappen en bedacht zich snel.   
"Sorry!" en hij sloot de deur snel, hij hoorde de deur snel op slot gaan en dat de douche werd aangezet. Hij leunde tegen de deur en was een paar minuten eventjes helemaal in de war, Faith was zich kapot geschrokken en stond wat verward onder de douche. Ze maakte de conclusie dat ze haar pyjama er nog onderaan had en er dus eigenlijk niet veel aan de hand was, ook besloot ze dat ze nu erop moest letten de deur op slot te doen gewoon voor het geval dat. Ook Draco kwam tot dezelfde conclusie en opende de kamerdeur tegenover de badkamer en ging opzoek naar papier.


	3. Chapter 3

**Kiezen of delen**

Nadat hij papier had gevonden legde hij het terug op zijn plaats, het had tenslotte geen zin om een brief te schrijven want de kans was groot dat die onderschept zou worden. Hij liep de gang weer op en de trap af naar beneden waar Chico hem alweer opstond te wachten en zijn grote staart heen en weer bewoog. Met een boog liep hij om de hond heen die hem volgde, hij ging zitten op de bank en merkte dat Chico naast hem ging zitten op de grond. Hij keek hem met grote ogen aan en zijn oren waren naar voren gericht, het leek zelfs wel of de hond diep geconcentreerd was. Draco slikte even en keek naar de grote hond die best wel wat schade aan zou kunnen richten als het nodig was, de starende blik van de hond begon hem dan ook gauw te irriteren. Voorzichtig ging hij iets verzitten en Chico hield zijn kop een beetje schuin alsof hij zich af vroeg wat Draco deed.

Faith liep de trap af naar beneden en Chico begroette haar vrolijk en ze aaide hem even, braaf ging hij in de mand liggen en sloot zijn ogen. Ze had nog zoveel vragen over wat er gebeurd was maar besloot dat dit misschien niet het beste moment was om dat te doen, ze pakte een tijdschrift en ging in een fauteuil zitten. Het leek erop alsof ze las maar in feite keek ze naar de bladzijdes en bewoog haar ogen soms over het tijdschrift. Draco voelde zich wat ongemakkelijk in het huis van een dreuzel en de verveling sloeg toe, hij keek de kamer wel honderd keer rond en wist niet hoe hij moest gaan zitten. Ze keek over het tijdschrift heen naar hem en merkte zijn onrustige gedrag op.  
"Is er iets?" vroeg ze.  
"Nee niks, nou eigenlijk ben ik dit niet zo gewend" antwoordde hij voorzichtig.  
Er brandde een vraag op haar lippen en ze keek hem even in doodse stilte aan, ze had namelijk altijd al eens op een bezem willen vliegen.  
"Kun je vliegen?" Floepte ze eruit.   
Dit was voor hem een wat ongewone vraag, natuurlijk kon hij vliegen maar waarom vroeg ze dat?  
"Ja, hoezo?" vroeg hij.   
"Nou je verveeld je vast en ik ook een beetje, ik heb altijd wel eens willen vliegen namelijk" antwoordde ze en ze schrok van haar eigen eerlijkheid.  
Wat moest hij hier nou op antwoorden, het kon misschien wel maar het liefst vermeed hij elk contact met een dreuzel.  
"Ga je anders mee even de hond uit laten?" zei ze en bedacht zich dat hij gezocht werd "Of kun je niet naar buiten?"   
"Nou ze zullen me hier niet zo gauw zoeken en kunnen me niet echt op klaar lichte dag aanvallen midden in een park denk ik" antwoordde hij en keek uit het raam "Tenslotte zullen ze me hier ook niet zo gauw verwachtte"  
"Gezellig" zei ze een een glimlach verscheen op haar mond, ze stond op legde het tijdschrift aan de kant en liep naar de gang. Even later liepen de drie door de dreuzelstraten richting het park en Draco keek zijn ogen uit, alles was zo normaal en saai en toch was het ook fascinerend. In het park aangekomen maakte ze de riem los van Chico en gooide een bal, de hond rende achter de bal aan en kwam vrolijk terug gerend.  
"Hij vindt het park leuk, we gaan niet zo vaak omdat het een behoorlijk stukje lopen is" zei ze, maar de reden was ook dat ze het niet gezellig vond in haar eentje.  
"Ja, ik zie het" antwoordde hij en met opgetrokken wenkbrauw keek hij naar Chico die geobsedeerd leek door de bal.  
Ze gingen op een bankje zitten en soms gooide ze de bal weer weg, de zon scheen en er was nauwelijks een wolkje aan de lucht.

Zijn aandacht werd getrokken door het zonlicht dat in haar bruine haar viel en nu wel van goud leek. Hij schrok al gauw van zijn eigen gedachte en schudde zijn hoofd.  
"Is er iets?" vroeg Faith die hem zijn hoofd had zien schudden.  
"Nee, ik bedacht me iets" antwoordde hij en realiseerde zich dat het wel heel stom klonk.  
"Ik heb een bezem" zei ze aarzelend en keek hem aan.  
"We gebruiken speciale bezems, niet die waarmee je schoonmaakt"  
"Maar ik heb een echte, hij was van m'n neef" antwoordde ze trots.  
Hij twijfelde erg terwijl hij haar donkerbruine haast smekende ogen zag.  
"Oke, een keertje dan" ze hij en hij kon haar blijdschap duidelijk zien.  
Toen ze weer bij haar huis aankwamen liep ze direct naar een kast en verschoof wat dozen, vol trots liet ze een oude bezem zien. Hij keek met afschuw naar de bezem die heel oud was en zover hij kon zien was het een oude Komeet.  
"Kun je hier op vliegen denk je" vroeg ze en drukte de bezem bijna in zijn handen.  
Dit was het perfecte moment om eronder uit te komen voor hem, hij kon er best op vliegen ook al was het niks in vergelijking met zijn bezem maar besloot net te doen alsof hij het niet kon.  
"Nee, die gaat echt niet" antwoordde hij en keek iets te opgelucht.  
"Je bent toch niet bang?" ze haalde een wenkbrauw op en keek hem uitdagend aan "Of kun je gewoon niet goed vliegen?"  
"Natuurlijk wel!" antwoordde hij meteen omdat zijn trots was gekrenkt.  
"Mooi zo, waar wil je vliegen want 'gewone' mensen mogen dit niet zien toch?"  
"Ja, dat is waar" antwoordde hij en hij baalde tegelijkertijd ontzettend, er zat niks anders op "Het is beter als het donker is en is hier een weiland of andere afgelegen plek in de buurt?"  
"Ja, we kunnen er vanavond na het eten gelijk heen rijden" en ze leek te trappelen van ongeduld. Ze straalde helemaal en kon niet wachten totdat het eindelijk zover was.


	4. Chapter 4

**Een nachtelijke vlucht**

Toen ze hadden gegeten die avond pakte ze haar sleutels en opende de deur, ze draaide de auto deur van het slot en ging achter het stuur zitten. Draco stopte halverwege het tuinpad en keek naar de auto, hij had nog nooit in een auto gereden en er slechts een paar gezien. Aarzelend liep hij naar de auto en deed het autoportier open en ging naast haar zitten.  
"Doe je je riem om?" zei ze en ze startte de auto.  
Hij begreep echter niet wat ze bedoelde en keek verbaasd de auto rond, ze grinnikte even toen ze zijn verbaasde blik zag en herhaalde opnieuw haar vraag.  
"Wat?" zei hij wat verdwaasd.  
"Je riem, gordel of hoe je het ook wilt noemen" antwoordde ze en zag hem nog steeds zijn riem niet omdoen. Ze leunde schuin over hem heen en pakte de riem aan de andere kant van zijn schouder en deed die over hem heen.  
"Dit bedoelde ik" en ze klikte de riem vast en glimlachte, ze deed haar eigen riem vervolgens om. Opnieuw was hij afgeleid maar dit keer was het niet de auto, hij mompelde iets van 'oké' en keek gespannen toen ze begon te rijden. Halverwege de korte rit ontspande hij iets meer en keek naar de metertjes in het dashboard. Ze stopte met de auto bij een afgelegen weiland en liet de lichten van haar auto branden, het was al donker geworden en je kon de sterren zien omdat de lucht zo helder was. Om hem te helpen klikte ze zijn riem los zodat hij hem zelf van zijn schouder kon doen en deed zelf hetzelfde en stapte uit. Met een klik opende ze de kofferbak en haalde de bezem eruit, zelfs in het zwakke licht de sterren en de auto kon je haar brede glimlach zien. Enthousiast gaf ze de bezem aan hem en wachtte geboeid af wat hij zou doen. Wat aarzelend pakte hij de bezem en ging zitten, de bezem wiebelde een beetje in de lucht en voorzichtig lied hij de bezem iets hoger zweven zodat zijn benen net iets boven de grond bungelde. De bezem was oud maar deed het nog best aardig en hij vloog naar haar toe en ging iets dichter bij de grond zweven.  
"Nou stap maar op dan" zei hij en hij leek er wel plezier in te hebben en voegde er plagend aan toe "Tenzij je natuurlijk niet meer durft"   
Die woorden nam hij snel terug toen ze in een keer op de bezem achterop stapte, ze keek naar de grond onder haar en glimlachte. Hij steeg op en vloog een stukje vooruit, voor hem was dit een slakkenrace maar voor haar was het al heel wat. Om zich in evenwicht te houden en er niet af te vallen hield ze zijn zij een beetje beet en kreeg de smaak van het vliegen te pakken.  
"Sneller" lachte ze.  
Hij voelde zich weer vrij op zijn bezem en dacht daar geen twee keer over na en versnelde, hij steeg hoger en hoger tot de auto op een klein speelgoed autootje leek. Ze keek naar de auto en grinnikte terwijl ze verder vlogen en voor hun idee hele kleine koeien zagen lopen in het weiland. Totaal onverwachts zette hij een duikvlucht in en vloog recht op de grond af, Faith slaakte een korte gil van schrik en hield hem steviger beet. Vlak voor de grond steeg hij weer op en maakte een kleine looping in de lucht, ondanks de wind die langs hem raasde kon hij haar horen lachen soms en voelde de stevige grip om zijn middel. De tijd vloog voorbij en na twee uur vliegen begon hij wat langzamer te vliegen en keek naar beneden, want waar was de auto? Ze hadden zolang en ver gevlogen dat ze wel weilanden en koeien en schapen zagen maar de auto was nergens te bekennen.  
"Volgens mij kwamen we van die kant" riep ze en wees richting het noorden.  
"Nee" antwoordde hij hoofdschuddend en draaide een rondje en wees naar het zuiden "Daar kwamen we vandaan"  
"Het lijkt allemaal op elkaar" en ze tuurde de duisternis in.

Na wat heen en weer vliegen zagen ze in de verte de auto staan en daalde vlogen richting het kleine lichtbundeltje van de auto.  
"Ik dacht dat mijn auto lichten veel feller waren" zei ze wat verbaasd.  
Ze landen bij de auto en stapte van de bezem, ze borg de bezem op in de achterbak van de auto en stapte in. Haar ogen leken te fonkelen van blijdschap maar werden al gauw een verbaasde uitdrukking, de lichten van de auto doofden langzaam en ze kreeg haar auto niet gestart.  
"Wat is er?" vroeg hij.  
"M'n accu is leeg" en ze zuchtte.  
"Wat is een accu?" vroeg hij en keek haar vragend aan.  
"Ik weet niet hoe ik dat moet uitleggen, je hebt vast nooit van batterijen gehoord" en ze keek hem denkend aan "Mijn auto heeft zeg maar geen energie meer"  
Ze stapte uit de auto en leunde ertegen, hij volgde haar en liep om de auto heen en probeerde te begrijpen wat een accu was. In de verte konden ze de koeien soms horen maar verder was het doodstil in het weiland.  
"Ik moet ergens bellen, misschien is hier een huis" zei ze.  
"Ja er is hier een huis,ik zag het in de verte toen we aan het vliegen waren"

Moe maar vastbesloten niet in een weiland de nacht door te brengen gingen ze op pad, ze vlogen een heel eind toen ze vroeg te landen. Op de grond aangekomen legde ze uit dat het wel raar stond als ze aan kwamen vliegen en het verstandiger was het laatste stuk te lopen.  
"En hoe verklaar je de bezem?" vroeg hij en hielde de bezem in zijn hand.  
"Die kunnen we beter achter laten en morgen even ophalen"   
Hij legde de bezem neer en liep met haar verder, het weiland liep hier behoorlijk ongelijk en ook al konden ze het ligt van het huis in de verte zien was het nog een behoorlijk eind lopen. Er kwam nog eens bij dat hij zijn toverstok in de auto had laten liggen en zich volkomen nutteloos voelde, gelukkig had ze hem kunnen geruststellen dat de auto op slot zat en het niet gestolen kon worden. Na een tijdje lopen klonk er een plons en probeerde ze te zien waar Draco was.  
"Gaat het?" vroeg ze voorzichtig, ze had namelijk al een vermoedde wat er was gebeurd.  
"Natuurlijk gaat het niet!" snauwde hij.  
Hij was zoals ze al gedacht had in een ondiepe sloot gevallen en klom er mopperend uit. Ze kon dan ook haar lag niet inhouden en barste in lachen uit, ze zag slechts een vage omtrek van hem en kon niet eens het groen in zijn haar en gezicht zien wat waarschijnlijk helemaal lachwekkend was.

Hij was woedend voor slechts een paar seconden want tot zijn eigen verbazing moest hij zelf ook lachen, haar lach was niet gemeen bedoeld en klonk vrolijk. Hij kon niet boos blijven en ze liepen verder, het soppen van zijn schoenen was duidelijk te horen en om de zoveel minuten moest ze dan ook weer lachen. Aangekomen bij het huis werden ze vriendelijk geholpen en kregen een lift naar huis aangeboden, ze besloten dat ze morgen de auto wel op konden halen. Langzaam reden ze de meer bewoonde wereld in en stopte uiteindelijk voor haar huis, soppend liep Draco achter haar aan het tuinpad op en opende ze de deur. Binnen klikte ze het licht aan en zag nu pas duidelijk hoe hij eruit zag, zachtjes begon ze opnieuw te gniffelen.  
"Niet lachen!" zei hij nog waarschuwend maar te laat.  
Een grijns verscheen op zijn gezicht en hij haalde wat groen spul van zijn jas en smeerde dag in haar haar.  
"Gatver!" riep ze en grinnikte.  
Ze plukte een plukje wier uit zijn haar en had de grootste lol, nu pas merkte hij eigenlijk pas op hoe dicht bij elkaar ze stonden. Chico kwam aangerend en ging tussen hun in staan en keek omhoog.  
"Je weet waar de badkamer is" zei ze en ze nam de hond mee naar boven.   
Soppend liep hij ook naar boven en opende de badkamerdeur, Faith deed haar slaapkamerdeur open en liet Chico naar binnen.  
"Slaap lekker" zei ze en glimlachte.  
"Ja, jij ook" antwoordde hij en keek nog even achterom totdat ze haar kamerdeur achter zich dicht deed.

Na een tijdje lag Draco in zijn bed en keek denkend naar het plafond, hij kon toch niet verliefd raken op een dreuzel?


	5. Chapter 5

**Vertrekken**

Die nacht had Draco maar weinig geslapen, hij wist dat als hij wilde hij makkelijk naar huis kon nu en Potter kon omzeilen. Iets hield hem echter tegen om weg te gaan en hij begon langzaam te vrezen dat dat Faith was, die nacht had hij geprobeerd een beslissing te nemen maar zonder succes. Hij had dus maar zijn huiself bij zich geroepen en die extra kleding enzovoort laten brengen, Faith had even gedacht dat ze een paar keer een zacht geluid hoorde maar was zo moe dat ze voordat ze er verder over na kon denken alweer in slaap was gevallen. Ze had goed geslapen en was opgestaan om voor zichzelf en Draco ontbijt te maken, Draco was uiteindelijk toch nog even in slaap gevallen, dit was echter maar van korte duur.

Chico was naar boven gegaan terwijl Faith bezig was met het ontbijt en stond tegen de deur te trappelen, hij sprong tegen de deur op en zijn grote staart ging snel heen en weer. Met zijn voorpoten ging hij tegen de deur staan en wist de deurknop iets naar beneden te krijgen en hij rende de kamer binnen. Met een grote sprong landde hij op het bed van Draco die meteen recht overeind van schrik zat, Chico zette zijn voorpoten op zijn borstkast en duwde hem weer terug.

"Ga weg rotbeest!" histe hij en probeerde ondertussen in verwoede pogingen de hond van zich af te duwen. Chico trok zich er echter niks van aan en begon zijn gezicht te likken.

"Gatver, ga af!" beveelde hij. Maar Chico was niet zoals een van zijn gehoorzame huiselfen en negeerde zijn commando's, met zijn vrije hand graaide hij naar het nachtkastje waar zijn toverstok op lag. Tot zijn ergernis sloeg hij zijn toverstok eraf, nu probeerde hij onder de dekens beschutting te zoeken.

"Hij vind je nogal aardig" zei Faith die nu in de deuropening stond.

"Nou ik hem niet!" snauwde Draco "Haal hem van me af!"  
Faith moest lachen om de hond die nu zijn kop onder de dekens aan het wringen was en het gevecht nog steeds leek te winnen. Voor Draco was de maat vol, hij wist zijn toverstok van de grond te pakken en riep een spreuk waardoor de hond met een piepend geluid van het bed af viel. Boos keek hij de nu bange hond aan die met zijn staart tussen zijn benen zachtjes jankend naar Faith kroop.

"Stil maar, het is goed" zei Faith troostend tegen Chico.

Draco ging rechtop in zijn bed zitten en schonk geen aandacht aan de piepende hond, waarschijnlijk was dat dan ook de rede dat hij Faith te laat opmerkte en de klap niet kon afweren. Hij voelde zijn wang gloeien en keek verbaast op in het boze gezicht van Faith, hij had haar nog nooit boos gezien en ondanks dat ze geen toverkracht bezat zij zijn geweten dat hij geen ruzie met haar moest krijgen.

"Waar was dat goed voor?" vroeg Draco.

"Dat weet je best!" antwoordde ze op een boze toon.

"Er had niks gebeurt als jij dat beest gewoon bij je had gehouden!" zei hij en Faith haalde weer uit. "Het is maar een hond!"

"Nou ik heb liever hem in huis dan jouw" en keek hem strak aan "Je kunt je spullen pakken en vertrekken"

"Fijn, ik wou toch al weggaan" en met die woorden draaide Faith zich om en liep gevolgd door Chico zijn kamer uit. Met een uitdrukking van pijn wreef hij over zijn wang, en hoorde haar voetstappen langzaam wegsterven.

Na een tijdje kwam hij naar beneden en de pijn in zijn wang was behoorlijk weggetrokken, het deed nu echter pijn om weg te gaan. Faith zat aan de keukentafel en had zo te zien zijn ontbijt al opgeruimd. Ze had gemengde gevoelens over zijn vertrek, aan de ene kant was ze blij nadat hij haar hond zo had laten schrikken dat hij wegging en toch vond ze het ook jammer.

"Ik ga" zei hij zachtjes en keek naar haar.

"Nou waar wacht je dan op" en keek hem afwachtend aan "Ga dan!"

"Het is maar een hond, dit alles om een hond" en met die woorden draaide hij zich om "Stomme dreuzels zijn allemaal hetzelfde"

"Mijn huis uit!" en ze stond boos op "Eruit!"

"Wat wou je doen? Me eruit gooien" antwoordde hij kalm en hij keek lichtelijk geamuseerd naar de boze Faith.

Boos stond ze op, hoe durfde hij misbruik van haar gastvrijheid te maken. Het zag er niet naar uit dat Draco kon blijven en hij liep naar de gang, hij was beledigd dat ze hem er echt uit wou gooien. Voor de deur bleef hij staan, hij stelde daarmee niet alleen zijn vertrek uit maar verwachtte ook dat Faith de deur voor hem zou open doen.

"De deur zit nog op slot" zei ze en liep langs hem heen, ze pakte een van de sleutels.

"Je wilt me weg hebben maar vergeet de deur van het slot te halen" en hij haalde zijn wenkbrauwen op.

"Ik ben het vergeten ja" antwoordde ze en draaide de deur open.

Chico stak zijn kop om de hoek van de gang en keek naar het tafereel, het was duidelijk dat blijkbaar geen beide echt wou dat hij zou vertrekken.

"Ga je nog aan de kant zodat ik eruit kan?" vroeg hij en keek haar aan. "Waar wacht je nou op, een afscheid"

Behoedzaam liep Chico dichterbij het was alsof zelfs hij even afscheid wou nemen en hij sprong tegen Draco op.

"Wat do-" hij kan zijn zin niet afmaken omdat hij zich realiseerde dat er niet veel afstand meer was tussen hem en Faith. Zij realiseerde zich waarschijnlijk precies hetzelfde want ze probeerde een stapje achteruit te doen maar stond met haar rug tegen de deur.


	6. Chapter 6

**De Harde Waarheid**

Voordat ze het zelf helemaal besefte zoende ze elkaar, Chico keek naar hun en begon zenuwachtig heen en weer te lopen in de gang. Hij wou kennelijk ook aandacht en besloot ervoor te zorgen dat hij die kreeg, hij pakte Draco's broekspijp beet en begon eraan te trekken. Draco probeerde hem af te schudden door met zijn been te bewegen, hem vervloeken was waarschijnlijk geen goed idee aangezien het beest veel voor haar betekende.

"AUW!" schreeuwde Draco ineens en Chico hing nu in zijn been.

"Chico, niet doen!" commandeerde Faith hem en Chico liet zijn been los.

Nu ze onderbraken waren begonnen voor beide de vragen door hun hoofd te galmen, ze keken elkaar en paar seconden verward aan.

"Als je beloofd Chico niet meer te vervloeken mag je nog wel blijven" zei Faith die later pas besefte wat ze gezegd had.

Hij had zojuist een dreuzel gekust, hoe had hij dat kunnen doen en zijn reputatie zou verpest zijn als dit bekend werd. Hoe had hij het in zijn hoofd gehaald? Hij moest weg voordat het echt te laat was, zachtjes duwde hij haar opzij en openende de deur. Faith bleef verbaast achter in de gang, ze wou hem achterna gaan maar stond als aan de grond genageld en misschien was dat ook maar beter.

De dagen die volgde waren voor Faith onzekere dagen, net zo plotseling als hij voor haar deur had gestaan was hij ook weer weggegaan. Na die paar dagen van wachten en de hoop dat hij terug zou komen begonnen er nieuwe vragen in haar hoofd te spelen. Hij had nooit verteld wat er die avond dat hij gewond voor haar deur had gestaan gebeurd was en het enige dat ze wist was dat hij een tovenaar was. Waarom was hij ook zo plotseling en aan de ene kant totaal onverwachts vertrokken? Ze stond op uit haar stoel en begon door de kamer te ijsberen en Chico volgde haar op de voet. De bel ging en ze keek op uit haar gedachtes, haastig liep ze naar de deur en opende die. Voor haar stond een jongeman met groene ogen en verward zwart haar, ze zag een litteken op zijn voorhoofd maar besteedde er verder geen aandacht aan.

"Kan ik u helpen?" vroeg ze beleeft.

"Mijn naam is Harry Potter, ik zou graag willen weten of u onderdak aan-" hij pakte een foto uit zijn jaszak en liet die zien "deze Meneer heeft gegeven"  
Ze keek naar de foto waar Draco op stond, hij was er misschien iets jonger maar ze herkende hem meteen.

"Ja, dat klopt" antwoordde ze en keek hem niet begrijpend aan.

"Zou ik u binnen een paar vragen mogen stellen?" vroeg hij.

"Bent u van de politie?" en ze keek hem wantrouwig aan.

"Ik begrijp dat u op de hoogte ben van magie" vervolgde hij.

"Ja, dat klopt ook" antwoordde ze "Bent u…."  
Ze sloeg haar hand voor haar mond, natuurlijk was hij een tovenaar hij was ten slotte Harry Potter.

"Sorry, ik herkende u naam niet" zei ze verontschuldigend "Kom binnen"

Harry liep naar binnen en glimlachte hij vond het wel prettig dat iemand hem is een keer niet herkende, hij volgde haar naar de woonkamer en keek rond alsof hij daar ter plekke aanwijzingen kon zien.

"Hij is niet meer hier neem ik aan" vroeg hij en ging op de bank zitten.

"Nee" antwoordde ze vlug en haar glimlach vervaagde een beetje "Wil je wat te drinken?"

"Nee dat hoeft niet" en hij wachtte tot ze ging zitten "U weet van het feit dat wij bestaan en dat wij een ministerie enz."  
Faith knikte en luisterde een onaangenaam gevoel vulde haar buik, Chico ging naast Harry zitten en legde zijn kop op zijn knie.

"Ik ben een schouwer" en hij vervolgde zijn zin "Ik wil graag weten wat er allemaal gebeurt is en u kunt medische hulp krijgen als u wilt"

"Medische hulp?" onderbrak ze hem. "Waarvoor?"

"Ik neem aan dat hij u behekst heeft? Het is een dooddoener en de zoon van Lucius Malfidus, diegene die uw ouders heeft vermoord" zei hij, aan haar gezicht echter zag hij dat ze dar niet wist.

"Ik-wist alleen zijn voornaam" en ze slikte, ze had een crimineel in haar huis gelaten en zijn vader was de reden dat haar ouders niet meer leefde.

"Sorry, je wist het dus niet" zei Harry en je kon duidelijk zien dat hij zich schuldig voelde.

Daarna vertelde ze alles aan Harry, tenminste niet alles want over het feit dat ze verliefd op hem was geweest en ze gezoend hadden hield ze liever voor zichzelf. Die avond at ze niet en ging ze vroeg naar boven, ze was eerst heel verdrietig geweest maar nu was ze vooral boos. Hij had tegen haar gelogen en ze haatte hem alleen al om het feit dat hij de zoon was van Lucius, waarom had ze zijn achternaam dan ook niet herkent? Met een zucht liet ze zich op bed vallen en sloot haar ogen, ze voelde tranen van boosheid en verdriet over haar wangen lopen. Met een zachte plof voelde ze Chico op haar bed springen die ging liggen en haar hand likte, uiteindelijk viel ze in slaap.


	7. Chapter 7

**Vertrouwen.**

De volgende dagen verwaarloosde Faith haar huis en zelfs Chico moest eronder lijden, de stofzuiger stond onaangeraakt in de kast en ook de andere schoonmaak producten waren onaangetast gebleven. Het huis straalde niet langer de eens zo vrolijke sfeer uit en het leek of er over de felle kleurtjes van het meubilair een doffe glans hing. Chico zat vaak bij de voordeur te wachten totdat ze hem zou uitlaten, hij had het zelfs een keer gepresteerd zijn riem te pakken en had er een uur lang mee voor Faith gezeten en naar het park gingen ze al helemaal niet meer. Haar eens zo glanzende haar hing futloos rond haar gezicht en haar ogen straalde verdriet en boosheid uit. Ondanks dat ze verdrietig was, was ze ook vooral kwaad en wilde ze het liefst wraak. Die gedachte zette ze echter steeds weer uit haar hoofd en op een bewolkte dag leek het of ze haar leventje langzaam weer op probeerde te pakken, ze maakte haar huis schoon en ging s'middags naar een verjaardag van een vriendin. Niet dat de verjaardag haar goed deed, de vele stelletjes en het onbezorgde leventje van de anderen deed haar de moed weer in de schoenen zakken.

Draco echter had steeds meer moeite met Harry en de andere schouwers te ontwijken, zijn gedachtes dwaalde vaak af en dat veroorzaakte soms dan ook een traag reactievermogen. Vaak had hij eraan gedacht om terug te gaan maar de gedachte dat Potter hem daar zou opwachten en hij misschien in Askaban zou belanden deden hem van gedachte veranderen. Hij zou nog liever sterven dan de rest van zijn leven in Askaban door te brengen, die avond echter besloot hij zijn schuilplek even te verlaten en verdwijnselde naar het park waar Faith wel eens haar hond uitliet.

Het park zag er verlaten uit en het was er donker, de straatverlichting ging aan en verlichtte het park een beetje. Het zag ernaar uit dat het elk moment kon gaan regenen want er hingen grote dreigende wolken boven het park en omstreken. Hij liep naar een bankje en ging zitten, het was een tijd geleden dat hij echt buiten was geweest en hij klemde zijn toverstok in zijn jaszak beet.

Chico liep heen en weer door de huiskamer toen Faith weer thuis kwam, hij sprong tegen haar op en begroette haar vrolijk.

"Oke, ik laat je wel even uit" zei ze en ze pakte zijn riem. Ze liep met hem naar buiten en wilde op de hoek van de straat omkeren toe Chico hevig richting het park trok, aangezien Chico behoorlijk groot was trok hij haar langzaam maar zeker richting het park.

"Nee Chico, we gaan wel een ander keertje" zei ze en ze keek naar de dreigende lucht. Bijna bij het park aangekomen voelde ze de eerste regendruppels al, ze zuchtte en wou dat ze iets warmers had aangetrokken.

"Fijn, nu gaat het ook nog regenen" mompelde ze "Kom het is genoeg geweest Chico"

Een enorme knal en schreeuwen in de verte verbraken de stilte in het park en Chico sprong geschrokken achteruit. Faith keek rond en voelde zich niet op haar gemak, ze probeerde terug te lopen maar opnieuw dacht Chico daar anders over en trok haar verder het park in. Ze hoorde stemmen dichterbij komen en begon aardig nat te raken van de regen, het begon harder te waaien en de hoge bomen creëerden vreemde schaduwen. Als versteend bleef ze staan en zag tussen de bomen door vier mensen staan, aan hun postuur te zien waren het vier mannen. Drie van de vier liepen op de ander af met getrokken toverstokken en een ervan praatte onderhandelend. Ze kon niet verstaan wat ze zeiden en haar nieuwsgierigheid werd groter dan haar angst, langzaam sloop ze dichterbij en probeerde daarbij uit het zicht te blijven.

Toen ze op een paar meter afstand verscholen achter hoog struikgewas stond herkende ze twee van de mannen, diegene die praatte was Harry Potter en de ander was Draco. Opnieuw klonken er spreuken en twee mannen vielen neer, ze hoorde het onweren in de verte en voelde Chico trillen van angst. Weer klonken er spreuken en Faith kneep haar ogen even toe, Draco lag nu op de grond en Harry richtte opnieuw zijn toverstok op hem.

"Niet doen!" schreeuwde Faith die nu uit de bosjes was gesprongen.

"Ga weg Faith!" zei Draco die haar niet aan durfde te kijken "Ga weg"

"Nee!" protesteerde ze.

"Aan de kant" riep Harry nu.

Het gebeurde allemaal in een paar seconden, Draco trok zijn toverstok en richtte die op Harry.

"Avada Kedavra!" een groene lichtflits schoot uit zijn toverstok, maar hij raakte Harry niet want Faith was op dat moment voor Harry gaan staan in een poging hem over te halen Draco niks te doen. Hij raakte haar vol in haar rug en ze zakte als een zoutzakje in elkaar, Harry knielde bij haar neer en checkte haar hartslag al wist hij dondersgoed dat ze dood was. Chico rende uit de bosjes en begon te blaffen gevolgd door een gesmoord piepgeluid. Draco werd bleker dan hij al was en keek met afschuw naar haar levenloze lichaam, wat had hij gedaan? Zijn toverstok viel uit zijn hand en zijn onderlip trilde een beetje, Harry keek op en zag nog net een traan over zijn wangen rollen die hij gehaast weg veegde.

"Waar wacht je op Potter?" zei hij met trillende stem "Vermoord me maar, dat heb je altijd gewild en nu verdien ik het gewoon"

"Nee" antwoordde hij en verlamde hem en slaakte een diepe zucht.

_Twee jaar later._

Ondanks het verlies van Faith was er een week geleden iets geweldigs gebeurd, waarschijnlijk had het nooit plaatsgevonden als Faith twee jaar geleden niet was gestorven. Na opgesloten in Askaban te hebben gezeten en daar bijna weggekwijnd te zijn kwam hij er langzaam boven op en bekeerde zich voorgoed. Hij besloot Harry en de schouwers alle informatie die hij bezat over Voldemort te geven en hij werd in het geheim vrijgelaten en samen met Harry zocht hij dag en nacht naar een manier om Voldemort te vermoorden. Het was hun eindelijk gelukt en ondanks het feit dat ze elkaar nog steeds niet mochten was het voor beide een overwinning. Waarschijnlijk zou Draco nooit helemaal over zijn schuld gevoel heen komen maar de hele wereld vierde nu feest en ze waren eindelijk verlost van Voldemort.

Draco zat onderuit gezakt in een stoel, ondanks dat iedereen zo blij was voelde hij zich rot. Chico die hij sindsdien in huis had genomen had grijze haren in zijn vacht zitten en lag tevreden aan zijn voeten, met grote ogen keek hij even op toen Draco zuchtte. Langzaam kwam er een tevreden glimlach op het gezicht van Draco alsof hij wist dat Faith het hem niet kwalijk nam. Hij sloot zijn ogen en viel in slaap en droomde over hun korte dagen samen.

**The End**


End file.
